


【范宜】无期徒刑

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 12





	【范宜】无期徒刑

1.

林在范站在寨子口抽烟。

最近要货的人多，一天天满脑子都想着怎么藏怎么躲，折了两个老手不说，还有那几个废物到家的生瓜蛋子，一遇着盘问过路人的条子就开始腿抖，还话没说两句就给抓了，这一桩桩一件件都闹得他头疼。

烟都是最近新拿过来的叶子，陈的时间不长，抽着嘴里发苦发涩，吸进去更是辣的呛口。抽了两口林在范就受不住了，咳了两声，吐了口带着树叶子味的痰。

他是做那种生意的，但是自己不吸。这点林在范想的很明白，自己只是想靠这玩意赚点小钱而已，不至于把命都搭上。他在这寨子生活了二十多年，什么样的人没见过，抛家弃子的，骨瘦如柴的，下肢瘫痪的，还有一针扎进颈动脉里直接翘辫子的，两手两脚都数不过来。林在范有的时候也觉得自己挺可笑的，整天都待在这么一群活死人中间，却格外的想要好好活着，在这屁大点的地方待了小半辈子，却总想着攒钱出门去看一看。

可真他妈矫情。

把剩下的半根卷烟碾进土里，林在范打算回屋睡觉，还没转身呢对面就有个人直冲冲的撞到他身上来。

“操，长没长眼睛啊。”

林在范骂着街就给人推出去两步远。

今天晚上云不厚，借着月光，林在范看见对面那个小身板晃了好几下才稳住，胸口剧烈起伏着，喘气声盖过夏夜的虫鸣。

“那边！”

一转眼后面又多出两个来，一边叫着一边跑过来。这两个林在范倒是认识，对家的小喽喽，跟他死不对付。那两个人看见他也是一愣，不知要该不该抓那个小身板的胳膊。

“这小孩我们抓来的，有用，你别他妈插手。”

不说这话倒还好，一说就把林在范心里那股傲劲儿激出来了，你让他别管，他还真就管定了。

一把抓住小孩的胳膊拉到自己身边，胳膊肘往那小肩膀上一架，感觉撑着的人脚底下踉跄了一步，又强迫自己稳住了。

“这我弟弟，还敢碰吗？”

两个人对了个眼神，朝林在范脚底狠狠啐了一口。

2.

”小子，你哪儿来的？“

等了一会儿也没听见有回声，林在范推了下他的肩膀，摸到一片湿漉。

”屁都放不出一个，就他妈欠死在这。“

林在范说完就拉起男孩另外一边的胳膊往自己家里扯。男孩被他拉着也不说话，天黑看不清脚下，时不时的就被露出地面的树根绊住，要摔的时候林在范就拎他一下，一路上就跟个破布袋子似的让人给捡回了家。

到了灯底下林在范才看清男孩的样子，脸上脏兮兮的，很瘦，衣服没了只剩下裤子，左肩有道很长的伤口，新划的，血都还没有止住。

林在范叹了口气，用温水沾湿了毛巾擦干净伤口周围的血污，又从柜子里翻了瓶双氧水出来。

”忍着点，小子。“

一口气还没提上去，林在范就粗暴的倒着瓶子往伤口上浇。男孩疼得绷紧了身体，两边的咬肌因为紧咬的牙关而发硬突出，两只手死死攥住自己的裤管，纤细的胳膊上青色的血管都快要跳出来。

”疼就喊两声。“

双氧水之后是碘伏，最后用纱布给包扎好，其间男孩一点声音都没吐出来，只是拼了命的强忍着。

”这边命不值钱，也没有破伤风，想埋在哪儿提前告诉我，别回来发作了我没地方扔。“

男孩听完了微微点了两下头。

”靠，你他妈别是个哑巴吧。“

”不是。“

林在范觉得好笑，翻翻自己的衣柜给找了件衣服穿。他俩身形大概差了两个号，男孩穿上他的衣服显得空荡荡的，林在范帮他把袖口挽起来，翻了两圈才堪堪露出指尖。

”说说吧，怎么回事。“

”他们抓我去压床。“

男孩话少，但一句就说出了重点。

”也是，就他们那帮混子，上哪儿去找个清清白白的小处男。那你怎么跑出来了，听说压床的小孩有红包拿。”

“他们想要……”

男孩话说了一半就低下头来。

“这帮畜生，小男孩也不放过。你怎么跑出来的？”

“我就踹他们那里，之后他们拿刀想捅我，我就推翻了桌子跑出来。”

“你住哪？我送你回去。“

男孩没有回话，也没有抬头。

“抬头。一个大男人怎么腻腻歪歪的。”

话音刚落，他就对上一双滚泪的眸子。林在范愣了两秒，他已经太久没见过别人掉眼泪了，一时间不知道该怎么办。反应过来就拿手掌去抹，抹了两把倒把那个脏兮兮的小脸儿给擦干净了，男孩皮肤挺白，一哭起来眼睛和鼻尖都红红的，多看两眼就怪想给人揉进怀里似的。

“别，别哭了。”

林在范突然害怕看他的眼睛，找了块干净的毛巾用温水打湿了，想也没想就整个给盖到男孩脸上。一只手托着脑后，另一只手按着毛巾，在那个小脸上胡乱抹了一通。怎么说呢，有种爸爸带孩子的那种粗鲁又小心的感觉。

毛巾拿下来的时候眼泪倒是不见了，可那眼圈仍旧红彤彤的，林在范突然觉得有点烦躁，推了推男孩要他去屋里睡觉。

“你呢？”

“我睡沙发。”

“我睡沙发吧……”

“哪儿他妈那么多废话。”

脏话林在范是说惯了了，有时候其实也没带着什么情绪。男孩小心翼翼的撩起眼皮来看他，刚瞟到就收了回去，隔了一会儿又来了第二次。

”我没骂你小屁孩，赶紧去睡觉。“

”我，很瘦，占不了多少地方……“

这是邀请他一起睡啊。林在范觉得有趣，揉了揉小孩的脑袋之后答应下来。

3.

林在范睁眼的时候身边已经没有人了，心里就有点揪着，没来由的想起昨晚衣袖下露出的指尖和发红的眼睛来，推开门也显得像探险似的，紧张大过期待。

一开门就听见厨房那边叮叮当当的响，林在范觉得有点想笑，又硬生生的把嘴角拉下去，倚在门框上看着小孩自己在那里手忙脚乱。

”还会做饭？“

男孩回头看他，午餐肉盒子正被他倒扣着拿在手里。

“一点点。”

“我还不知道你叫什么名字。”

“我叫段一，一二三四五的一。”

“哦，要掉下来了。”

“什么？”

“肉。”

话音刚落整块的午餐肉就从盒子里掉下来，男孩眼疾手快的屈起膝盖用另一只手接住了，站在门口的林在范看见，轻轻皱了皱眉头。

男孩跑得是快的，接东西时动作也干净利落，看得出爆发力和反应速度都不错，感觉和他的身形经历总有那么点对不上。做这一行的人，对消失的东西没那么执着，但对身边突然增加的总是敏感，林在范本能的觉得有哪里不对，但他现在还说不出来。

早餐很简单，蛋液裹着火腿肉煎到两面金黄，配上刚煮好的白粥和小菜。男孩把东西端上来的时候林在范就一直看着他，对方好像吓到了似的，把三样东西轮流放到林在范面前，最后坐在一边小声的问他，

“你不喜欢吗？”

“没有。”

林在范端起碗来就往下灌，他喝的时候在想，自己大概率不会被一碗白粥毒死。

换药的时候林在范是有点私心的，他的手在男孩身上多摸了几下，眼睛也在那具薄薄的身体上多看了几眼，身上看起来是完好的没受过什么大伤，肌肉线条好看但是不算多，抬起手臂时肋骨就显出来。

男孩的身份像是他的身体一样是一张白纸。

“我叫你什么呢？小一？”

帮男孩把衣服下摆整理好，林在范这样问道。

”好。“

”你知道我是做什么的吗？”

段一摇摇头。

“我是卖药的，吃多了会死人的那种。”

男孩抬起头来看着林在范，有点惊讶，又有点怀疑。

林在范惯常盯住他的眼睛，想从里面剖出一点别的情绪来，比如果然如此，比如兴奋和激动。但是他失败了，不知道是因为他功力不够，还是因为男孩子的手突然挽上他的臂。

“这里十个人有八个都是卖药的，但是你不一样。”

男孩说。

“怎么不一样？”

“你比他们清醒。”

“所以呢？”

“让我帮你吧。”

“还好我清醒，不然还真就着了你的道。”

林在范说着话捏了下男孩的鼻尖，又戳了下没什么肉的脸颊。

“我出门了，你自己随意。”

他把男孩一个人留在家里之后离开了。

背后的人狠狠捏了自己的大腿一把，他想着，自己还是太着急了。

4.

当晚林在范检查过家里的抽屉和柜子，里面的东西都跟原来一样的放着，没有被人动过的痕迹。于是男孩就这样在他家住了下来，海螺姑娘似的帮他做饭和整理。

林在范一直很好奇男孩住在自己家的原因是什么，或者是说，男孩的目标，到底是不是他林在范。但每每想到初见那天的场景，想到自己如果没有站在那里抽烟，男孩应该会被抓回去吧，那片林子难走的厉害，不熟悉的人进去就会开始转圈。那这是不是代表着，他们的相遇，其实是一次意外。

每次问到这种话，男孩总是攀住他的手臂，红着眼圈跟他说，自己没地方可去。时间久了林在范就明白了，自己对他的这幅样子没有任何抵抗力。大概是因为见多了荤腥吧，突然见有个吃素的跳出来，他还真有点把持不住。

林在范甚至想，就算男孩突然站出来说自己是警察，他大概也会立刻缴械投降吧。

这大概是所谓，一语成谶。

段一，原名段宜恩，现就职于公安处缉毒侦查一队。

这次的任务目标本来不是林在范，他们顺藤摸瓜探到的是隔壁寨子，正无从下手的时候有村民提供消息说他们正四下里问有没有干净的小男孩。段宜恩也不知道这个任务是怎么派到他身上的，大概因为他是队里面看起来年纪最小的一个吧，反正他抵死也不会承认自己是队里唯一一个处男这件事。按这里的习俗，压床是要在那里睡上一晚的，队里希望他能用这一晚上的时间找出点什么线索，最好是能因为这件事直接留下来，真正成为他们那一伙的人，只可惜人算不如天算，还没等他躺上那张婚床，人就被那些渣滓盯上了。遇到林在范是个意外，但意外的意外就是机会，而他现在要做的，就是博取林在范的信任。

段宜恩在他家住了半月有余，听林在范给他讲了不少真实的恐怖故事，无非就是吓唬他，又或者是试探。他只能对所有这一切报以惊惧的眼神，在那之后是男孩样对未知事物的好奇。

“我可以跟你一起去看看吗？”

他问过林在范两次，一次是林在范身上带着被树藤刮擦的伤回来，自己帮他处理伤口的时候，一次是林在范回家之后一边洗手一边告诉他自己亲手埋了个兄弟的时候，但都被林在范拒绝的斩钉截铁，理由是他还是个孩子。

“可是你们不是也会用孩子来运吗？”

林在范用帕子把手擦干净才转过身来问他，

“你怎么知道的？”

“我在电视上看到的，成人，孕妇，孩子……”

段宜恩说话的声音随着林在范走近他的脚步，越来越小，越来越轻，弓起背来整个人缩进沙发里。

林在范坐在他身边，两手撑在沙发扶手上，居高临下的看着他。段宜恩感觉自己被林在范禁锢在双臂间，他的影子则牢牢的把自己的身体拢住。

“害怕吗？”

段宜恩点点头。

“我是说，小一，你害怕我吗？”

两个人的眼神对了一刻，段宜恩突然直起身子来，双臂绕上林在范的腰，乖乖把脸埋在他的胸前。

他说，不怕。

段宜恩从林在范的阴沉的眼睛里看出了期待。于是他知道此刻该怎样说话，或者说，他太懂怎样赚取别人的感情。林在范愣了一会儿才把撑在沙发上的双臂抬起来回抱住男孩，之后在他看不到的头顶上，缓缓微笑。

心里就突然暖烘烘的。之前他以为男孩的突然出现或许是威胁，而现在他想，或许真的有天意呢，或许真的是属于他的那份幸福到来了呢。于是他托起男孩的小脸儿，轻轻在他嘴唇上啄了一口。

男孩的耳朵一下子就红了，眼神也开始飘飘忽忽的，用前额抵住他领口露出来的那块皮肤。

过了一会儿段宜恩才嘟起嘴巴看着林在范，之后问他，

“所以，我有资格帮你了吗？”

对方笑着点了点头。

“明天我教你，今天先去睡觉。”

“恩。”

林在范把男孩报到卧室的床上，之后为他关上灯。

从卧室里出来的时候，林在范脸上带着全然相反的神情。哪有什么天意，哪有什么幸福呢，美好的馈赠都是有代价的，现在他的代价已经走到他身边了。

他不知道男孩这样着急的想要了解到底是为了什么。可是想到他们深深的拥抱，之后浅浅的接吻，他还是觉得心脏跳得有点快。

既然这样的话，你想知道的和不想知道的，我会一点一点都让你知道的。林在范心想。

5.

段宜恩打死也没想到林在范嘴里的教学时这种样子的，他本来以为自己能了解一下他们货的来源和去向，或者起码能见见他的同伙。结果现在这是什么状况？林在范把他带到卧室的床上，之后脱了他的裤子。

自己好不容易从那边跑出来，就是为了不让那帮混蛋碰自己，结果把自己撞到另一个变态这里了？可是前些日子林在范都是好好的没什么动作，为什么偏偏今天突然变成这样了？段宜恩心里一个劲儿的嚎，却不知道这种状况应该怎么办，是要一个过肩摔把他摔在地上，还是应该反手给一拳之后跑掉？

“别怕，你不是想帮我吗，我现在教你应该怎么帮。”

“那也不用这样吧……”

段宜恩现在正趴在床上，上半身穿着林在范的卫衣，下半身裤子和内裤都被脱到脚踝，露着两条光溜溜的小细腿。

“你知道男孩子运毒会怎么办吗？“

”吃下去，或者……塞进去……“

这些东西段宜恩倒是明白极了，但是用在其他案子上和用在自己身上，是完全不同的两码事。他现在把脑袋埋在双臂间，完全不知道林在范的眼睛在看哪里，在拿什么东西或者做什么动作，他只能听见他的声音一阵一阵的传过来，之后闷闷的回答他的问题。

”对。吃下去只能解决短时间的问题，因为胃酸有很强的腐蚀性，就算我们用套套包很多层，再加上治胃酸的药，因为期间不怎么能吃东西，也撑不了太久。一旦包裹的东西破掉了，人马上就会死。所以时间长一点的货我们就会塞进去，从这里。“

林在范说着，食指埋进段宜恩的臀缝中间，碰了碰那个褶皱的地方。

段宜恩现在真是欲哭无泪。他堂堂人民警察，做个任务竟然还要被人玩屁股，这感觉也太他妈羞耻了。

“放东西进去之前呢要先做清洁，也就是灌肠。”

林在范说完拍拍他光着的屁股。

“别趴着了，来，朝里躺下。”

段宜恩光听着那啪啪的声音就恨不得钻进地缝里去，趴在床上一动不动的像个雕像。

林在范等了一会儿看他还没动静，就把人翻过来屈起膝盖侧卧着。不去动还好，这一翻可就看见段宜恩那张红透了的小脸儿。

“这么快就不好意思了可不行啊小一。”

段宜恩不说话，只是戴起卫衣的帽子来，系住带子只让五官露出来。

林在范笑开了，隔着帽子在他脸上空空的拧了一把。不管男孩目的是什么，这害羞的样子可是真真的可爱，看着就让人有嘬一口冲动。

不过他没这么做。后面有趣的东西还很多。

“灌肠很简单，只要把管子塞进去，之后生理盐水就会顺着管子流进你的身体里。”

段宜恩觉得他的下半身正在被什么东西入侵，长长的，细细的，有点滑，突然之间凉凉的液体就开始往他身体里灌，下腹逐渐发胀，那感觉真是要多难受有多难受。

足足灌进去一整袋之后，林在范才把管子撤出来。他的手从卫衣下摆探进去，在段宜恩的肚子上按了两下。

“别……别按……”

段宜恩脑子里开始有画面了，林在范的手一使劲自己就开始菊花喷水的那种。

靠。真的好他妈丢脸。要死了。

“我们小一都被灌满了呢，真乖。还要这样乖乖的躺十分钟哦，时间短了就要重新来，知道吗？”

段宜恩没理他，像下半身瘫痪似的用头顶去找膝盖，之后自顾自的团成一个虾子。

“夹紧了哦小一。”

时间一到林在范就把段宜恩抱起来带进了卫生间，之后退出去关上门让小孩自己收拾干净。谁知道过了好久也不见里面有要出来的意思，林在范敲敲门问他是不是出了什么事，里面像是憋了好久才憋出来一句话，

“能不能把裤子给我递进来？”

“当然不行，还没有结束呢。是你自己出来还是我进去抱你出来？”

门开了之后，段宜恩的手一直揪着卫衣下摆不肯放开，林在范看着小孩儿那副样子，逗人得心思就都涌上来了。

“不用扯着了，早就被我看光了。”

“按你的体型来说，不小。”

“有什么可害臊的，要不我替你撸一把。”

段宜恩抬起头来瞪着他，小脸儿裹在卫衣帽子里，怎么看怎么像个洗干净的大苹果，甜甜香香的。

“来我们继续，你接着趴好。”

“还要啊……”

皱着的眉头连同鼓气的脸颊一齐软下来，男孩的嘴巴撇起来，仿佛可以挂个奶瓶。

“当然，小一不是想帮我？”

“是……”

是个屁啊。他说的帮不是这种帮啊。段宜恩心里默默的把林在范的全家都问候了一遍，之后拿职业道德安慰自己说做的没错。

“那来吧，自己乖乖趴好。”

段宜恩丧着一张脸，自己趴到林在范床上，露出刚刚清洁过的小屁股来。

“洗干净之后呢，我们就会把包裹好的货从这里塞进去，每一个大概都有大白兔奶糖那么大块。为了让它们能够顺利进去，都会涂上润滑剂。”

林在范把润滑剂抹在自己手指上 ，之后一点点伸进刚刚清理干净的小洞里面。

刚开始感觉并不太奇怪，就像每年体检的时候检查肛肠一样，只是伸进去摸一摸就出来那种。可随着林在范的手指逐渐往里推，异物感越来越强烈，段宜恩发现自己正在本能的放松括约肌和改变姿势以抵挡这种奇怪的感觉，简单来说就是，他的屁股随着林在范手指的进入而越翘越高。

这他妈都是什么事啊。段宜真是觉得自己要疯了。

“货就会像我的手指这样进去，之后停留在你身体里一段时间。当然真正进去的远比我的一根手指要多，后面的就会把前面的顶到更深的地方 或者它们会并排在一起，把你这里撑开，之后就会在你的里面，随着你的动作不断摩擦，蹭到这里，或者是这里。”

林在范当然早就找到那块凸起的所在，只是话说到最后才用手指真正的按上去，马上就感觉男孩的身体抖了一下。

段宜恩哪受得了这个，刚被碰到敏感点就浑身发颤，小脑袋埋进胳膊里，嘴唇都快咬破了才勉强不让自己叫出声来。

“因为风险很大，所以每次都会尽量多运一点。难受是肯定会有的，那些东西会把这里面撑得满满的，但是为了不被发现，走路还是要装得正常一点。为了让我们小一能够好好的帮我，在真正运货之前，我会帮你做点训练。”

“什么啊？”

“乖，你马上就知道了。”

突然就有圆圆的东西往他屁股里塞，段宜恩一下子就炸了，翻过身来抱着膝盖，牢牢挡住自己的屁股。

“你干嘛！”

“替你做训练啊。”

林在范炫耀似的拎着绳子甩，粉红色的小东西随着他的动作上下翻飞。

“你……我……”

段宜恩一时间不知道怎么拒绝林在范。但他其实只是想保住自己的屁股啊。

“我不要！”

“不要不行。”

林在范说着话，眼神一个劲儿的盯着段宜恩两腿中间的缝隙。

“凭什么！”

“小一，你……”

林在范的手指着段宜恩两腿中间的位置。

段宜恩低头瞟了一眼就马上抬起来，拿卫衣把蜷起来的双腿也一起罩进去，搞得整个人活像个不倒翁。

“你别看！你出去！”

“别着急嘛，这些都是正常反应，但是为了让你们不被发现，所以连这种反应也是要克制的知道吗？我现在就在帮你习惯这种感觉，习惯了也就不会总是有反应了。”

林在范站在床边，看着男孩把整个人都缩进卫衣里团成一个小娃娃，感觉自己要是不把这跳蛋塞进那副身体里真的是天理难容。

连腿都裹进去的人其实没有一点攻击力，林在范推了下肩膀就晃晃悠悠的倒下去，等段宜恩伸出手脚想要反击的时候早就来不及了，因为林在范已经用整个身体压住了他。

“听话的孩子才有糖吃。”

“我不吃……啊！”

林在范没等他说完就推进去了，本来就是第一次被进入，刚刚又只是一根手指在开拓，段宜恩里面还是紧的厉害，一点点东西进去都觉得难受。

“这不是吃的好好的。”

林在范低下头来给男孩一个吻，被惊住的人牙关根本没设防，于是轻而易举的被对方灵活的舌尖攻破，探进去四处描摹着点火，又趁男孩的注意力都被这个突如其来的亲吻转移的时候，把可爱的小玩具推进更深的地方。

好像是看准段宜恩什么时候会发狠似的，就在上下两排牙齿压住对方的舌头想要给对方来点教训的时候，林在范一下把玩具的档位调到最大。

深处袭来的振动电流似的刺激着段宜恩初尝滋味的身体，让他不由自主的放松了牙关，任由那些从未有过的娇媚声音被从嗓子里挤出来，之后沉没在林在范搅弄的唇舌之间。

疯了。真是疯了。

段宜恩觉得自己浑身上下变得软绵绵的，想要抬腿给林在范来上一脚都腾不出力气来，本来撑在两人身体之间的手是为了推开，现在却只能欲拒还迎似的紧紧抓住对方的衣领。

林在范暂时让小玩具停下，之后男孩逐渐从刚才的情欲里回过神来，皱起眉头盯着他看，燎得他心尖都是火辣辣的。

用手指把皱起的眉头捋平，林在范看着那双亮晶晶还气呼呼的眼睛，都快要笑出声来。

“上了我的床，你就逃不掉了，小一。”

话音刚落段宜恩就用双腿缠住林在范的腰。作为一名优秀的警察，他是学过些格斗和柔术的，现在是敌上我下的形势，应该采用封闭防守的方法，先用大腿的力量禁锢住对方的腰和下半身，再用手来稳定住对方的上身，之后来一个漂亮的十字固让敌人没办法动弹。

可段宜恩唯一忘记的一件事情就是，之前的训练，都是穿着裤子的。

林在范感觉到男孩的小细腿缠上来的时候眼睛一亮，在感受到腰侧有异乎寻常的力量时，腾出一只手来握住男孩有些充血的下身。

拇指指腹刚划过头部，段宜恩就受不住了，浑身的力气和刚上来的脾气又被林在范并不算温柔的动作击的粉碎。残留的润滑剂加上被挤出的前液让握住茎身的手能够顺滑的撸动，并在皮肉摩擦的间隙里飘出几丝水声来。

刚才还蹿起小火苗的眸子被一汪春水浇熄，但被人掌控的滋味并不好过，段宜恩粗重的喘息着，脑子里残存的清明正被覆在下身的大掌一点点磨掉，他已经不记得缠绕的双腿是为了反击并非迎合，只是任凭它们松垮垮的挂在林在范腰间，脚跟在林在范的椎骨附近磨蹭。

林在范拉高段宜恩的手，把卫衣脱到只剩手臂为止。男孩从未被沾染的纯洁躯体暴露在他面前，让他毫不犹豫的吻了上去。

有滑腻腻的东西伴随着吸吮的声音，不停的在胸口游移。当林在范的舌尖卷住颤栗的红豆时，段宜恩觉得自己脑子里的某跟弦终于崩断了，手臂被衣服缚住没办法动弹，他只好弓起背来把身体往林在范的嘴里送。浅浅的呻吟终于冲破被紧咬住的下唇，落在林在范耳朵里简直甜腻的不像话。

他知道男孩已经被欲望征服了。他知道没人能不被欲望征服的。

玩具的按钮重新被打开，身前的摩挲和身后的颤动搅得段宜恩浑身发烫，他挣扎着把仅仅罩住手臂的卫衣脱下来，用解放的双手插进林在范的发间。

他太需要一个支点了。不然感觉自己就快要化成一摊水了。

喘息间着嗯嗯啊啊的声音，正随着手上动作的加快而变得张扬起来，林在范吻段宜恩的眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊，唇瓣，含住他的耳垂或向他的耳道里面鼓吹情欲的热气和话语。

他说，你逃不掉了，你是我的，全部都是我的。

于是段宜恩颤抖着射进他手里。

手还没从林在范肩上拿开，段宜恩就感觉后面的玩具被人拉着线扯出来，之后有什么更大更硬更热的东西冲进来。

一开始就只是痛，撕扯身体一般的痛。他是惯会忍的那类，但也忍不住叫出声来，扣在林在范背上的手想要插进去似的，感觉指甲里都想要挠下皮肉来。

“忍一下，忍一下就不痛了，小一。”

林在范低头吻，温柔的，浅浅的一下一下啄在他的嘴唇上，手则一直停留在胸口处，把雪白的躯体捏出些泛红的情欲痕迹来，挺立的茱萸被捏住，被拉扯和轻轻旋转，不停的刺激下肠液涌出来润滑。

一点一点的推进，之后在磨蹭过某处时感受到男孩突然的一声娇喘，于是林在范就发狠似的抽出来又蹭过去，如此反复。

段宜恩感觉身体里像是被钉进了什么不得了的东西，疼痛过后是刚刚振动带来的空虚的百倍，他尝试着吞吐，在插进来时收缩，在抽出去时放松，仿佛能用那里感受到林在范的大小和形状似的。

刚刚射过的人又重新立起来，他哼哼唧唧的自己用手去摸，却被林在范拍开。

“用后面就够了。”

林在范把缠在腰上的腿抬到肩膀，让段宜恩把腰稍稍悬起来，之后是更加卖力的抽插。

“不，不要了……”

“不要什么？”

“太快了……要射了……”

段宜恩被操弄的失了神，早就顾上不什么身份什么任务，只是任林在范在他身上纵情，然后喊出不知羞耻的话来。

“不行，等我一起。”

林在范攥住男孩颤抖的茎身，用手指抵住铃口的地方。

“快点松开啊……让我射……快点……”

“叫我的名字。”

“林在范……”

“多叫几次。”

“林在范林在范林在范林在范……嗯啊……”

松手的同时段宜恩就射了，林在范也跟他一起把自己交代在男孩柔软又诱惑的身体里。

6.

清理的时候段宜恩是迷迷糊糊的。等他清醒过来之后，就一直朝着墙壁躺着，一声也不吭。

他不知道自己究竟在干什么。他是个警察，他是来完成任务的，他现在被一个毒贩子操到神志不清呻吟连连，并且在想到那些事情的时候他竟然觉得自己好像又要硬了。

这是他第一次感受到身体的力量超越了信仰。他觉得自己开始迷路了。

林在范知道他不高兴，就贴在身后哄孩子一样轻轻柔柔的劝，等发现男孩再一次落泪的时候又手忙脚乱起来。

“不哭了好不好？小一最乖了。你要是还觉得难受你就打我行吗？”

林在范说着就抓住男孩软绵绵的拳头往自己身上锤。

“你对每一个想帮你的人都是这样吗？”

“当然不是，你是第一个，也是最后一个。”

“那我通过你的考验了吗？”

“恩当然，等下次，下次小一和我一起好不好？”

“恩。”

林在范知道自己掉进了温柔的陷阱，知道自己这样做会置自己于险境，但他还是答应了。因为他现在唯一想做的就是让男孩不要哭了，让他能开心得笑起来，至于之后的事情，是虚惊一场也好，是风流罪孽也罢，就交给之后再说吧。

他好不容易等来了一次心动。他想好好珍惜。

毕竟他本就是脑袋拴在裤带上过日子的人。

7.

这次因为加了段一一起，林在范就没让他们运太多，找了个经验丰富的手下带着几个藏毒的小男孩就打算过去。

段宜恩有一个藏在运动裤裤腰里面的手机卡，打听清楚他们的线路之后就给警局发了消息，安排了排查毒品的人在路边蹲守。

自从他们出门之后林在范心里就一直打鼓，手机就攥在手里，想把它们叫回来又迟迟不肯播出去。一开始下定的决心随着男孩身影的消失，也逐渐的趋于无形了，林在范知道自己在害怕，他干这行这么久，还是第一次觉得这么害怕。

不是因为会失去自由，而是因为会失去他。

另一边的段宜恩坐在车里，土路颠簸，看着窗外更容易吐，他只好让自己的眼神定在脚尖，脑子里随便想上点什么。

想什么呢？

这次任务成功之后这些人就会被抓住了，盘问盘问也能多找出点其他的上线来，没准这一整条都会被他们揪出来之后捣毁。到那时候他就是一个成功卧底办案的警察了，到那时候像林在范这种人就会被关进监狱里……

一想到林在范，他的眼皮忽然跳了一下。

虽然有这样那样的事情，但林在范其实算是救了他一次，对他也还挺照顾的，让自己在他家白吃白喝这么久……

段宜恩突然发现，自己开始犹豫了。他知道把这些人抓起来一定是对的，但他不知道把林在范抓起来是不是对的。他同这些人没什么交流，但林在范，终究是不一样的。

他忽然觉得自己很可笑。为什么偏偏在这种时候，感情心同理心慈悲心一下子都涌上来，把他的脑袋塞得满满当当。当初穿上这身衣服时站在台上喊出的信仰，终于在关乎自身的事情上坍塌了一角。

眼看快到约定的地点了，段宜恩越发紧张起来。

“停车！”

“干什么！”

“撒尿！”

“诶你跑什么！回来！”

段宜恩没命的往回跑，跑到嗓子里都是血腥味。接到电话的林在范只是静静地站在窗边，等着他的男孩出现。

他跑回来了，跑回林在范身边，他还没喘匀了气就朝他吼。

“林在范你快走，随便走到哪里都好，快走！”

“我为什么要走？”

“不走会有警察来抓你。”

“那警察为什么会来？”

林在范一步步朝段宜恩逼近。

“我叫来的，我是警察，我骗了你。”

段宜恩没想到自己说完话之后林在范竟然笑了，之后走到自己面前一下子抱住自己。

“你终于肯告诉我了小一，我真开心。”

“你疯了！你快走！”

他想把林在范推开却怎么也推不动。他想到自己会被打会被当做人质甚至会死，但怎么也没想到会是现在这种状况。

“我知道你是带着目的来的，我一直都知道。你是警察的话，就把我抓走好了。”

林在范把紧贴着的双手递到段宜恩面前。

“你知道你还对我好。你知道你还把自己往火坑里推。”

“是啊，都怪你，怪你平时太可爱，哭起来的时候又太可怜，我怎么能不动心呢。”

段宜恩愣住了。

“我喜欢你啊小一。你呢？也有一点喜欢我对吧？”

他看着林在范的眼睛里没有一丝玩闹的神色，甚至在等待答案的时候有点颤抖，有点紧张。

“你也喜欢我，对吗小一？”

段宜恩听到有声音从外面传进来，呜呜泱泱的，他知道是警队到这里来了。

“你走啊！”

“小一，回答我。”

林在范不肯走。他想听到答案，好像听到了才能瞑目一般。

段宜恩拉着林在范的手，抬起头来落在他唇角一个吻。

“我喜欢你。对不起。”

“还有，我叫段宜恩。”

8.

林在范因制毒贩毒被检察院判处无期徒刑。

9.

一切都错在他爱理想，也爱温柔乡。

段宜恩想。

于是他在心底，也为自己判处无期徒刑。


End file.
